Radiant
Description Take your stand against the alien horde in a vibrant space shooter.Cut through hundreds of creeps to face giant monsters in unique bossfights. Collect special weapons and power-ups, upgrade your ship and save your homeworld! Take your stand against the alien horde in a pure arcade space shooter. Relive the classics revamped! FEATURES * 100+ Levels * 10+ Boss-Fights * 6 Upgradeable Weapons * 12 Special Power-Ups * 3 Difficulty Options * Global On-Line Hiscores * Signature Sound by Kubatko * XPERIA PLAY Optimized SOCIAL FEATURES - Facebook Single Sign-On support - Compete on your Facebook leaderboard - Invite or challenge your Facebook friends - Share your achievements on your Facebook wall Weapons *Vulcan Cannon *Bio Blaster *Plasma Gun *Disruptor Laser *Seeking Missles *Smart Gun You are First Space Sergeant Max Blaster, fighter pilot and archenemy of evil space creeps everywhere. Sharp-witted with even sharper reflexes, it's up to you to dodge asteroid fields and decimate aliens attacking from the top of the screen. Blast forward and take a stand against the odious Supercreep and his synchronized hordes to stop them from destroying all humans in this challenging, colorful space shooter. {C}Blending the Classic and Contemporary Radiant HD gives you arcade shoot 'em up goodness the way you like it, blending retro tropes like limited movement (right and left only) with modern takes on the genre such as upgradeable weapons and on-screen power-ups. Battle on one of three difficulty settings through a three-part story with over 100 levels. Collect power-ups, upgrade an impressive arsenal, and dodge your foes to stay alive. Destroy over 10 huge bosses like the Planet Cruncher, the Hunters, and the Supervisor. The challenges may be steep, but the power at your disposal is staggering. Grab Passing Power-Ups Radiant HD doesn't just ask you to dodge rocks and return enemy fire; it rewards you for your destruction and smooth moves with helpful power-ups. Like collecting credits, other power-ups may appear when you destroy your enemies. Unlike credits, though, these goodies will sate your need for instant gratification. They include: *Energy Shield, a guard that covers the front of your ship and absorbs painful projectiles *Megablast, a screen-clearing blast that wipes out all visible enemies *Time Freeze, a convenient time stopper that lets you gun down your foes while they sit helpless *Various gun power-ups, an instant increase to the level of the weapon indicated on the power-up icon Connect to Facebook and Share High Scores Defeating your enemies in quick succession increases your score multiplier and lets you rack up huge high scores. Sign in via Facebook so you can challenge your friends and compare scores without ever leaving the game. Invite your friends by posting a link to your Facebook wall. View a list of your Facebook friends who play Radiant HD. Compare your high scores with those of friends on your leaderboard. You can even share your in-game achievements on your wall. Compatibility This HD version of Radiant is optimized for tablets and high-end handsets (Galaxy Tab, Galaxy S, DROID, Desire, Incredible, myTouch 4G, G2, EVO, Nexus One, Nexus S, etc.). Try the non-HD version if you have a lower-spec device. Influence Gameplay-wise this game is directly inspired by GALAGA (Namco), although the game has been stylized into a SPACE INVADERS look. The asteroids intermissions are inspired by the original ASTEROIDS (Atari) Commander Norton (and the font of the dialogues) are directly inspired by NORTON COMMANDER (file manager for DOS). One alien minion is directly inspired by PAC MAN (Pinky & Inky) The other bosses design and weapon design is loosely inspired by later games of the genre; Tyrian, Raptor and old Star Wars games (Such as the Supervisor boss) Category:Boss